flushedawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Le Frog
Le Frog is the secondary antagonist and The Toad's french cousin and mercenary in Flushed Away. When not in combat, Le Frog wears a detective coat over his ninja suit. 'Fiction' ''Flushed Away'' film Voice Actor: Jean Reno After the henchrats continued to fail to retrieve the cable, the Toad looked for possibilities on who else to send after the rats. Taking interest in a nearby fly, the Toad attempted to snatch it with his tongue but was intercepted by another tongue which took the fly. Knowing it was none other than his cousin, the Toad allowed his relative to show himself. While recounting his past to Le Frog, the Toad assigned him to track down the rats, despite Le Frog's obvious signs of laziness. Taking his henchfrogs, Le Frog located the Jammy Dodger and the group ambushed Roddy and Rita on board the ship. Le Frog then let his mime, wearing a cellphone over his face, transmit a videochat from the Toad, who vaguely explained his plan to Roddy and Rita when asked why he wanted the master cable Rita had stole from the Toad. While everyone was focused on the videochat, Roddy stomped on a spoon nearby, sending a fly that had been on it to snap awake and hover above the hungry frogs. Tricking the henchfrogs into catching the fly with their tongues, Rita then grabbed a passing tree branch that hooked onto all of the frog's tongues, taking them all off the ship minus Le Frog, who had seen the trick coming. Battling Rita, Roddy desperately tried to steer the Jammy Dodger but the ship was sucked into a pipe leading to a water tower. Using the Jammy Dodger's mechanical hand, the ship manages to cling onto a pipe while Le Frog takes Rita's cable and heads to the top of the pipe, kicking off the mechanical hand one finger at a time. Le Frog hands it over to the Toad. ''Flushed Away - The Game'' Le Frog and his henchfrogs ambush Roddy and Rita on board their ship, the Jammy Dodger, after being sent by the Toad to capture them. However, Roddy manages to hit the gas pedal on the ship, causing it to fly forward and crash into a nearby dock. With the henchfrogs dazed, Roddy and Rita retreat into a building to escape them. Rita then takes out every henchfrog in the complex one by one while Roddy eventually runs into Le Frog. The two fight and Roddy manages to cut down a nearby chandelier with a green toothpick resembling a sword he had obtained from defeating Arachne. The chandelier then falls on top of Le Frog, defeating him. Trivia * He is thought to be the tertiary antagonist of the film, as he didn't appear until the second half of the film. * Calling him a "fruitcake" and "cuckoo", Le Frog seems to know that the Toad's plans are a bit extreme. * Le Frog's fate in the video game is different than the movie's since he gets crushed underneath a chandelier while in the movie the Jammy Dodger never goes to a dock and Le Frog stays alive throughout the film but gets a bit "tongue-tied" in the final battle. Gallery Le Frog Icon.png|Simplified version of Le Frog Flushed Away.jpg|Promotional Art for all of the main characters Flushed Away Promo.jpg|Promotional Art of the villains looking for the heroes Le Frog.jpg|Concept art of Le Frog Flushedawaypic1.jpg|"Bonjour" Le Frog criticizes the Toad.jpg|Le Frog questions his cousin's motives Le Frog and his henchfrogs.jpg|"We will leave...in five hours." Le Frog and Henchfrogs.jpg|A henchfrog almost blows their cover Le Frog talking to Rita.jpg|"He's cuckoo but...family" Le Frog defeated.jpg|Le Frog after Roddy saved the day flushed_away-007.jpg|The promotional art of Le Frog 71CA4EE7-7D17-486D-9FA0-4594B7A31DD0.png F6256A11-5183-423C-88AB-4DE8C3473C74.jpeg Category:Characters in Flushed Away Category:Villains Category:Characters in Flushed Away: The Video Game Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Frogs